


You're Beautiful

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I was a little vague on the soulmate rules, Kidge - Freeform, Sleep Deprived Pidge, Song fic, it's my first attempt at soulmate au, other than you can hear some of their thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Pidge couldn't get the damn song out of her head.  She knew it was because it was stuck in her soulmate's brain but did he have to be thinking about it all the time?  She needed sleep!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So, this was my first VLD and my first ever soulmate story and I stayed a little vague as I wasn't sure what I was doing, so I hope it makes sense! Anyway, it's eight chapters and I think it's a fun little read. Let me know what you think!

Soulmates were a weird thing.No one had yet been able to figure them out, other than they were never wrong.Besides the rule that both had to be of age, which whatever deity had come up with had deemed to be eighteen, there was no rhyme or reason.You could know someone five minutes, then bam!On the other hand, there were stories of childhood friends growing up together and not realising until much later in life, some event triggering the realisation.The oldest recorded soulmate bonding was at 76 and 75 respectively.Sometimes people heard their soulmates thoughts if they were near enough, not always helpful unless something specific was said, but, for Pidge, this was a constant source of bemusement, mostly because she was still under eighteen, meaning she could hear some of what her soulmate was thinking, but not the other way around.It was supposed to be controllable once you found one another, but for now she was stuck.

Being in the depths of space, you would think that figuring out who exactly was thinking tactics when there were very few other people present would be easy.But no.It was in the middle of a coalition meeting and they were discussing tactics.Not helpful at all.Things like; wow, this is cool; when they were on a new planet was no help.It could have been one of the team or one of the inhabitants.She didn’t know which option was better…or worse.She was certain it was one of the team, as nothing else made sense, but then what was she supposed to hope for.

Now she was making her nightly video diary and wondering who else was awake at this time.

‘Pidge here, as always.It’s three am and my soulmate is singing that damn song again.’She rolled her eyes at the classic hit that was echoing through her mind.‘Seriously, how does he know when I’m about to sleep?That’s the fourth night in a row!’She covered her ears with her hands but it didn’t help.‘You know, if we weren’t so far from Earth I would hunt down James Blunt and tell him just how beautiful whoever he’s singing about isn’t at three in the morning!My soulmate is a romantic idiot!At this point if I ever do figure out who it is I’m probably going to rip his vocal chords out so I don’t have to listen to this damn song!I had planned on documenting what we found out about the planet we’re heading to, they have some awesome tech, but no, instead I’m sitting here and wondering if James Blunt should have just spoken to the damn person he saw on the subway he’s singing about if he thought they were so beautiful even if they were with someone else!At least I wouldn’t have to endure this!’She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it before dropping it into her lap.‘Why that song?Why is it always that song?Doesn’t my soulmate know anything more upbeat?I’d take damn YMCA at this point!Anything!’She rubbed her eye sleepily.‘I’m going to try and get some rest, but if something happens tonight and I never get to make another video diary then know I have tracked my soulmate down and murdered them.Pidge out!’She clicked off the video and closed her laptop, leaning it against the side of the bed before rearranging her pillows and settling down, turning off her lights and throwing Matt’s old glasses onto the bedside.She didn’t need them, the glass in them was plain, but she liked them, it was part of who she was now and, weirdly, people seemed to take her more seriously.

She knew she was still looked down upon by some of the delegates they met, just expecting her to be the youngest and smallest paladin, not to be as smart as she was.People knew the green paladin was a tech genius but couldn’t quite fathom the fact that that was her.She had grown a grand total of two inches since they became paladins almost three years ago, but despite only being days away from her eighteenth birthday height was evidently not on her side.Her body had developed, slender yet curved in all the right places, but she hid it.She had a hard enough time with people being heightist with her, let alone sexist too.She still wore big sweaters and shorts, and her armour didn’t make features of her…features.She was happy to keep it that way.But times like now, for sleeping, she was happy with a formfitting tank top.She wouldn’t go out like this, not deliberately.It was an age old problem but having a pair of breasts still seemed to make some people see them first and make…assumptions.She hated assumptions.

She rolled onto her side and punched her pillow, her mind finally quiet.It was about fricking time.She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up to her chin, sighing at the thought she was finally about to get some…

_You’re beautiful, it’s true.I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don’t know what to do, ’cause I’ll never be with you._

Pidge screamed in frustration.Who the hell was it and why were they taunting her?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is T.I.R.E.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> I realised I didn't do my usual explanation I put on the beginning of my fics with my posting schedule. This fic is already complete so I will post a chapter every day until it's done!

Pidge all but crawled into the kitchen, flopping her upper body onto the countertop with a groan.

‘Didn’t sleep again, huh?’Shiro asked as he approached with a mug and pot of coffee.

‘Just gimme the pot and a straw.’She waved her hand around in his general direction and he chuckled softly.

‘What was it this time?’He asked as he filled the mug before putting it down beside her and sliding the sugar pourer closer.

‘Too much going on in my mind.’She said, again explaining away the fact that she knew someone nearby was her soulmate.No one on board knew and she planned to keep it that way.

‘You have to shut down some time, Pidge.’He replied reasonably as she straightened just enough to raise the sugar and hold it above her cup, letting it run freely.‘We’re coming up on Diaverd and we’ll need you on top form for the coalition meeting.’

‘Ungghh.’She groaned, watching the grains of sugar falling into her cup.

‘I think that’s enough.’He took the pourer from her, knowing she had the equivalent of at least six spoons already.

‘Never enough.Caffeine and sugar are my best friends.’She said as she stirred the cup, feeling the grains in the bottom beginning to dissolve.

‘You’d be better off making friends with your pillow.Seriously, Pidge, get some sleep today or tonight.You’ll make yourself ill.’

‘Tell that to the karaoke king.’She mumbled as she pulled herself back to her feet.‘Gonna run a diagnostic on Green.’

‘I’ll call you when we’re on approach.’Shiro said to her back, her only acknowledgement a small wave of her hand, nodding to Keith as he came through the door.‘Coffee?’

‘Please.’Keith grabbed a mug as he passed and took it to Shiro, humming under his breath as he did.

‘You seem like you’re in a good mood?’

‘No more than usual.’

‘So not at all?’Shiro teased, leaving Keith to give him an unimpressed look.‘You’re humming.’He pointed out.

‘Oh, yeah, I got this damn song stuck in my head and I can’t shift it.’

‘What’s the song?’

‘Some random ballad from the early 21st century.’He shook his head.‘I don’t even remember where I heard it.’

‘Strange.’

‘Annoying.’Keith shook his head.‘Anyway, I have stuff to do before we reach Diaverd.’

‘Don’t we all.’Shiro replied as Keith left before heading to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...Lance makes a realisation about Pidge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance oversteps the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here you go, the next chapter!
> 
> Today I will mostly be groaning in pain but also watching my beautiful girls doing a mermaid swim! I've paid (a lot, I admit!) for them to have a two hour session in a pool with a mermaid swimming instructor! They are so excited!
> 
> Remember, I have a tumblr sideblog you can visit @kidgetrash!

‘Why is it so hooooottttt?’Pidge groaned as she dropped down onto the couch.The planet Diaverd was definitely tropical, humid and hot, and the Castleship’s cooling system was still adjusting.No matter what they did it would take time for it to filter through.

‘The weather.’Lance snarked from where he sat in the centre of the couch, wearing t-shirt and shorts to keep cool and arms outstretched along the back.

‘I know that, but why?’She whined.‘This is unbearable.’

‘I hate to be the voice of reason,’

‘Yeah, it’s scary when you’re that.’Keith said as he came into the room and plopped down on the other couch, still wearing black jeans and t-shirt, although he had left off his jacket.

‘Funny, mullet.’Lance threw him an indignant look.‘Like I was saying, Pidge wouldn’t be so hot if she just ditched the sweater.’

‘How about no?’Pidge glared at him.‘I always wear a sweater, it’s my thing.Sweaters.’

‘Yeah, the clue is in the name.’Lance scoffed.‘That’s why you’re sweating, genius.’

‘Normally it’s the perfect temperature.I don’t need to worry about it.’

‘What’s the big deal?Are you naked underneath?’Lance leant towards her with a teasing look.

‘What?!No!I am not!’Pidge blushed and shoved at him.

‘Then just take it off!’

‘Shan’t.’She stuck her tongue out at him.

‘Then have it taken off.’

‘No!’She folded her arms, knowing Lance would happily try.It was fine, they teased one another about everything, and both arguing and fighting with him came naturally.

‘Keith, tell her to just lose the sweater so she won’t be as warm.’

‘Like she’ll listen to me.’Keith murmured without looking up from his data pad.

‘See.’Pidge replied sassily.

‘Then I guess it’s up to me.’Lance said with exaggerated resignation before grabbing the bottom of her sweater and pulling her towards him.

‘No!Lance, quit it!’She yelped, kicking at him and trying to gain purchase to tickle him, normally a good way to win any argument with him, but as much as she tried he didn’t stop scrambling at her sweater.

‘You have a shirt on underneath!No wonder you’re hot!’He laughed as he flinched away from her flexing fingers, his own digging into the back of the sweater as she pushed with her legs and knocked him back before climbing over the back of the couch, her head mostly covered by her sweater.

‘Lance!I will quiznaking end you!’Pidge squealed as she rapidly backed up, but Lance had a good grip on her sweater and pulled it over her head.She glared at him as she straightened first her glasses then her tank top, but the damage was already done.Keith was looking at her in surprise, Lance in amazement, and finally he laughed.

‘Holy shit, Pidge has breasts!’

‘Of course I have breasts, you idiot!’She snatched back her sweater and held it to herself self-consciously.‘Because unlike you, I grew up!’She spun on her heel and stormed from the room.

‘You shouldn’t have done that.’Keith said as he turned back to his datapad.

‘Did you see her?’Lance gasped.‘She’s like…a girl!’

Keith laughed.‘She is a girl.’

‘No, she’s Pidge!’He argued.

‘Yeah, she is.’Keith smiled fondly.‘But you owe her an apology.’

‘I guess.’Lance pushed to his feet.‘But why is she hiding…that?’

‘Because she didn’t want assholes like you judging her for how beautiful she’s become.’Keith said nonchalantly as Lance gave him a suspicious look.

‘Fine, I’ll apologise, but she shouldn’t have to hide who she is.’Lance stalked towards the door.

‘That’s all she’s ever done.’Keith threw him a glance as he left.‘ _My life is brilliant, my love is pure._ ’He shook his head as he found himself singing again.‘Stupid song.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Pidge says quiznak!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge says quiznak, a lot; Lance figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here's your next chapter! 
> 
> My girls had an amazing time mermaid swimming yesterday! they had a bunch of underwater pictures taken and some videos too! If you want to see them in their new element there's a couple of pics on my @miraculousmumma tumblr blog!

‘Shut up!Shut the quiznak up!’Pidge groaned as she pulled her sweater back over her head.She hated that Lance was right; it was cooler without; but she hated the way he had looked at her more, like she was just another cute girl for him to stare at.She wasn’t cute, she refused to be cute, and she definitely refused to be objectified.

‘I didn’t say anything yet.’

She turned a glare on Lance as he walked quickly to catch up with her.‘Not you!’She snapped.

‘Ah, hearing voices.’Lance chuckled as he fell into step beside her.‘I bet the Alteans have a cure for that.’

‘I’m not hearing voices, I’m hearing _a_ voice.’

‘They’re called thoughts.’

‘Go away, Lance.’She groaned, wishing her sweater was a hoodie so she could shut him out further.

‘Wait,’ he caught her arm, ‘you mean you’re hearing _that_ voice?’

‘What?’She said in alarm.‘No!No, not that voice, definitely not that voice, because that would be crazy!More crazy than being crazy!’

‘Quiznak, it is!You can hear your soulm…’

Lance didn’t get to finish his sentence as Pidge slammed her hand over his mouth and shoved him against the wall.‘Keep your voice down!’She hissed.‘I don’t want anyone to know!’

‘Wut?’He whispered in a tone that was almost as far from a whisper as you could get as soon as she removed her hand.‘Why not?Your soulmate, Pidge!This is a big deal!’

‘No, it’s not!’

‘Why?Because you’re seventeen?Age is only a number with soulmates!’

‘Because he doesn’t know!’

‘Ohhhh.’Lance said in understanding.‘You figured out who it is.’

‘No, I haven’t.’She stepped back from him, her face contorted in a pouting frown.‘And I don’t want to know.’

‘Don’t want to…you are crazy!’He gasped.‘You want me to spell it out to you?’

‘No, I don’t need you to spell it out to me!’She groaned.‘I want you to keep your big mouth shut!’

‘Please, I’m the best secret keeper on board.’Lance waved a hand dismissing her accusation.‘Hey, what if it’s me?’

‘Quiznak.’She muttered, starting to walk away again, but he quickly caught up with her.

‘I’m serious!I mean, I’d rather it was Allura but after this long we know that’s probably not true, so maybe…’He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

‘Sing the first song that comes into your head, go.’She said as she stopped dead, fixing him with a glare.

‘Uh, first song.Okay.’He started singing some upbeat Cuban number that had her shushing him in seconds.

‘It’s not you.’

‘Damn, really?So what song can you hear?’He leant closer but she just rolled her eyes and started walking again.‘C’mon, Pidge!Tell me!’

‘Nope!’She called back, planning on locking herself in her room and trying to nap like Shiro had suggested, if only whoever it was would shut the hell up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: It's Pidge's turn for a realisation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sneaks out of the coalition meet and greet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all, only just here, but I've had a lazy morning and am just now getting round to this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, only three more left!

The meeting with the planet’s residents was pretty much a standard affair; a welcoming ceremony, a tour, then a banquet in their honour.Pidge had hardly got a chance to go over their technology before she was forced into ambassador mode, listening to various alien dignitaries singing either Team Voltron or their own praises.There was only so long she could stand it before excusing herself and escaping back to the Castleship.She headed straight for Green’s hangar where she stripped off her armour and threw on a boiler suit she had acquired the last time they were at a space mall, tying the overly long sleeves around her waist before buckling on her tool-belt, throwing her laptop bag on her shoulder, then pulling herself up Green’s leg.She popped a panel on her back and pulled out her laptop and some cables before virtually folding herself in half to dangle her head inside to plug it in.

‘Are you hiding?’

Pidge almost banged her head she jumped so hard at the sudden voice echoing around the hangar but she didn’t have to look to know who it was.She laid on her stomach and looked over the side to see Keith coming across the hangar.‘Are you?’

‘Maybe.’He shrugged.‘These things get repetitive fairly quickly.’He started climbing up Green’s leg to join her so she sat back and continued what she was doing.‘I wanted to talk to you but wasn’t sure we’d get time today, not with the state function and all.’

‘What did you want to talk about?’She asked as she brushed a hair away from her face, smearing grease in the process.

‘This morning.’

‘A lot happened this morning.’She replied without looking up as he settled beside her.

‘Specifically about Lance.’

‘What did he do now?’She sighed.

‘When he was inappropriate.’

She finally looked at him, giving him a deadpan stare.‘Seriously, you’ve got to narrow it down.’

‘What he was saying about…you know.’Keith waved his hand in Pidge’s general direction, which made her look down at herself, and she quickly untied the sleeves and pulled the boiler suit on properly.‘I’m not trying to make it worse.’Keith said rapidly.

‘That’s why I keep it covered up.’She turned back to her laptop with a pout.

‘The point is you shouldn’t have to.’He leant forward to try and get into her eye line, but she continued to evade him, mostly by staring intently at the screen in front of her.‘You’re a girl, so what?’

‘So what?’She glared at him.‘It changes everything!You heard him!I have these,’ she pointed to her covered breasts, ‘and apparently, that makes me worth something to look at all of a sudden.There’s a reason I always wear baggy clothes besides comfort.’

Keith thought for a moment before speaking again, realising he wasn’t helping.‘I know what it’s like to be judged for the way you look.’He said quietly.‘Having to prove yourself to be taken seriously.It knocks you back, makes you question your worth, but trust me when I tell you that to me you’re just the same Pidge as you’ve always been.Still a tech wizard, still quick-witted, still our overly excitable sassy paladin.Don’t be ashamed to be who you are.’

‘I’m not ashamed, I just don’t want to be treated differently.’She murmured, tapping on a few keys to initialise another program.

‘I won’t treat you differently.’He promised, resting his hand on her shoulder as he moved to leave.‘Just remember, whoever you are, whoever you choose to be, you’re beautiful.’

_You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, it’s true._

Pidge jumped as though shocked as Keith stepped down off Green, using his pack to descend safely.‘Oh no.’She murmured as she watched him go.‘Oh quiznak no.’

_I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don’t know what to do, ’cause I’ll never be with…_

Pidge shook her head violently, trying to shake the realisation loose.‘Not Keith.’She groaned as she pulled her cables out of Green and closed the access panel again, rapidly packing up her gear.‘Whoever came up with this idea of soulmates has a sick sense of humour!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE KNOWS!!!
> 
> Coming tomorrow...Pidge chickens out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, out!
> 
> Pidge tries to get her thoughts straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> We're getting really close to the end of this, just two more chapters and I'm excited to share them with you!
> 
> Last night I started the potentially long fic I mentioned for my eldest, Rhi-Rhi, but it might be a while before I post anything, and it will also be slightly indulgent of her, okay, a lot indulgent! Watch this space!

Pidge sat on her bed with her head in her hands, thinking hard.

_Yes, she caught my eye as we walked on by_.

The problem wasn’t the fact that it was Keith, it really wasn’t.She liked Keith.She admired him.He was handsome, selfless, a lot reckless, but also caring and…

_She could see from my face that I was flying high._

Dammit!Why did it have to be anyone?It really wasn’t that it was Keith.Keith with his stupid good looks, stupid emo tendencies, stupid cute…oh no…he’s cute.She groaned loudly as she realised she actually liked him.This could mess with their friendship, it could mess with the team, it could…it could be awesome.No!It couldn’t, it just couldn’t, she was wrong.Why?Why did this have to happen?It wasn’t that she didn’t want a soulmate, she just hadn’t thought it would happen now, she assumed she’d continue to be a late bloomer in everything.But it was Keith and Keith was…he was great.She couldn’t deny it.Of all the paladins she was glad it was him but…but she was just Pidge in his eyes, the same old Pidge she was at fifteen when they met.He might not even want her, or anyone for that matter.He was a loner.

_And I don’t think that I’ll see her again, but we shared a moment that will last till the end._

‘Quiznak!’She yelped before throwing herself back into her pillows.She needed some time to think, maybe some distance would help, or at least reduce his infernal singing to a dull roar.

She knew Keith didn’t sleep well, he seemed to need less to function than anyone else on the team, so there was a fair chance that he would still be awake for some time, and what if instead of a song she started hearing him thinking other things?That would be awkward…what if he got a worse song stuck in his head?She needed to put some space between them, just to see if she could get a little peace.She sent a quick message to Shiro, so that he wouldn’t worry, before taking her pillow and blanket into Green, starting her up and heading into the atmosphere.Activating the cloaking shield she wished Green goodnight before curling up around her pillow in her seat and dragging the blanket over herself as blessed peace ruled over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! It's Pidge's birthday, and we know what that means!!!
> 
> Also, this was a teeny tiny chapter, so I'm contemplating posting the next as well some time today...what do we all think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tries not to have to return to the castle for her birthday celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The penultimate chapter! I guess you don't get to see what you want to just yet, but I promise you tomorrow will be worth it!

‘…to Green Paladin, come in Pidge, do you read us?’

Pidge groaned as she stirred, her neck twinging from her awkward sleeping position as she remembered where she was.Sleepily she groped towards the console for her glasses out of habit before anything else.

‘Move over, Coran.’She heard Lance’s voice before it came over the comms louder than before.‘Hey, get your butt back to the castle!’

‘I’m here.’She said, knowing the comms would pick her up.‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’s wrong, it’s your birthday!Come on!We’re waiting for you!’

Dammit, of course it was.With the visit, the realisation, sleep dep, she had forgotten which day it was.‘Uh, I kinda just want to be on my own today, if that’s okay?I’ll just stay here for a while.’

‘No, not okay, we have the day planned!Come back, or we’ll bring you back.’

She was tempted to argue but knew that wouldn’t help, so instead she tried a different tactic.‘Shiiiirooo.’

‘Sorry, Pidge, I’m with Lance on this one.’The black paladin’s voice came next.‘You can have the day to yourself tomorrow.’

She growled.‘Fine.I’ll be back in a few.’And she closed the comms before starting Green up.‘Okay, let’s go home.’She sighed.

Lance was the only one waiting to greet her when she reached the hangar and he grinned at her knowingly.‘Soooooo, today’s the big day.’

‘It’s just another day.’She side eyed him as he fell into step beside her.

‘Nope, today you’re officially an adult finally, despite having seen more than most adults, and that means…’

‘Can we not?’She gave him a steely glare.

‘So it’s really not me, huh.’He said thoughtfully.

‘I told you it wasn’t…wait, what did you think about to test it?’

‘I’m not telling, but there’s a good chance you’d have floored me.’He shoved her playfully.‘Happy birthday.’

‘Thanks.’She said without feeling before huffing a breath out through her nose.‘I know who it is.’

‘You what?’Lance stopped and turned, grabbing her arm.‘Who is it?’

She shook her head.‘I don’t want to go in there.’

‘So it really is one of us, or them rather.’Lance stared at her as she looked at the floor, refusing eye contact.‘Is it Coran?’

That made her glare at him.‘No, it’s not Coran!’

‘Then it’s no problem.’Lance shrugged as he encouraged her to start walking again.‘Because I’d feel sorry for you with him as your soulmate.Everyone else, not so much.Other than mullet, maybe.’

Pidge ground her teeth, refusing to make an actual response that might give him a clue.‘I’m going to suck it up and try not to give myself away.I can do this.’

‘Hell yeah you can!’He encouraged her.

‘I’m glad you’re happy about this.’

‘Are you kidding?Two of my friends are about to figure out they’re soulmates!This is awesome!’

‘Yeah.’She sighed.‘Awesome.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's going in!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Here's the finale! Which means Keith is about to find out! SQUEEEEEE!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm definitely loving these two as a pairing!
> 
> There's definitely a Friends reference in this chapter, let me know if you spot it!

Keith’s thoughts had been calm when he woke up, his mind quiet and more at ease than he could remember it being in a long time.The song that had been plaguing him had dislodged itself from his head and he felt…at peace.It was weird.He thought it ought to freak him out but instead he felt settled, showering and dressing with a small smile on his face, even though he couldn’t fathom out why.He joined his fellow paladins waiting for Pidge to return from wherever it was she had snuck off to with Green.

‘You put on a good spread, Hunk.’He remarked as he took in the countertops filled with local produce and dishes, looking more like Earth food than anything they had had in recent week.

‘Thanks, man.I think she’ll like it, don’t you?’

‘She’ll love it.’Keith picked up one of the small fruit about the same size as a grape, raising it to his lips, when a sudden feeling like static buzzed through his mind, and he dropped it, pressing his palm to his temple as though it would help alleviate it.

‘You okay?’Shiro asked as he poured juice of various hues into glasses.

‘Sudden buzzing in my head.’Keith shook it.‘It’s probably caffeine withdrawal.’

‘I don’t think the caffeine is ever low enough in your bloodstream to go into withdrawal.’He laughed as he heard talking in the hallway, turning towards the door.‘Sounds like the guest of honour has arrived.’

The next half an hour was spent with everyone wishing Pidge many happy returns, both in Earth and Altean terms, while she fixed a smile on her face and concentrated on not thinking anything specific that could give her away; staring at particular foods or gift wrapping, anything that was so general it could be Keith’s own thoughts.She knew this was only a short term fix, but she had to figure out her own mind before anything else.

Before long they were ready to move on to food and Pidge was blessedly still managing to get away without letting on that anything was different.Which was when she let her guard down, just a tad.

She was loading her plate with what looked like bread, only it was bright blue, and some kind of cheese which was a really interesting pink, when she began humming, not even realising she was doing so.The first she found out about it was when someone laughed as they stepped up beside her.

‘You too, huh?’

She turned to look up at Keith, eyes wide in surprise.‘What?’

‘That song.I’ve had the damn thing in my head all week.’

‘Oh my quiznak!’Lance yelped from where he was sitting on the couch, and Pidge spun her head to see him looking between them wide eyed, a huge grin on his face.‘You’re shitting me!It’s…’

Lance didn’t get to finish.Pidge had thrown her plate on the table and dove at him, knocking him off the couch and onto the floor as she scrambled to silence him.

‘You still aren’t using that word right.’Hunk called, completely unfazed by the wrestling pair, while Keith frowned.

‘Why do I have the sudden urge to choke Lance until he passes out?’Keith asked no one in particular, but Pidge heard and sat bolt upright before quickly getting to her feet and bolting for the door.

‘Was it something we said?’Allura asked.

‘I’ll go after her.’Shiro said as he started towards the door, but Lance interrupted.

‘No!I mean, why not let Keith?’He said as he sat up.

Keith and Shiro shared a look.‘I guess I can try, but she’d open up to Shiro more.’

‘Team building!’Lance tried again.‘It would be a good team building exercise!’

Keith shrugged.‘If you say so.’He headed towards the door, still not quite understanding why he was.

_My life is brilliant, my love is pure._

‘Of course the damn song is back.’He muttered as he headed towards the one place he knew Pidge would have gone if she felt threatened, the one place she was truly in control; back to Green’s hangar.

_I saw an angel, of that I’m sure._

He wondered where he and Pidge had been to get the song stuck in both their heads, the entire thing running through him now, from the vocals to the melody.

_She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man._

Maybe it was when Lance was blasting music last week when they were cleaning up after training.

_But I won’t lose no sleep on that, ’cause I’ve got a plan._

He thought back to that day, how Pidge had made fun of Lance’s dancing, how relaxed she had been, her eyes sparkling with teasing mirth.

_You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful it’s true._

He shook his head, his mind immediately taking him back to the coalition tour, the way Pidge had fidgeted excitedly as she looked at the tech, barely hiding her disappointment when they were quickly ushered forward.

_I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don’t know what to do._

_Stupid Lance with his stupid deduction skills.Needs to keep his damn mouth shut._

Well, that was new.That wasn’t part of the song.

With a small frown forming on his brow he entered the hangar, knowing Pidge would either have started tinkering or be hiding in the cockpit.

_God, if this screws things up for the team it will be all my fault!_

_Yes, she caught my eyes as we walked on by.She could see from my face that I was flyin’ high._

‘Pidge?’He called.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!He’s here!Clear my mind, don’t think, something, anything, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, it’s true.I saw…no dammit!Not that again!_

‘Why are you yelling?’Keith called as she appeared on Green’s back from where she had been about to pull off an access panel, planning to pull something apart to rebuild.Something she understood.

‘I’m not yelling, you’re yelling!’She shouted back.

‘I can hear you.’Keith replied as he reached Green’s foot, planning on heading up to her.‘Something about clearing your mind.’

She huffed out a breath and realised what he was hearing.‘I didn’t yell it.’She said at a normal volume, her voice still echoing in the cavernous room.She clambered back down until she stood before him, her lips curved in a pout Keith had never noticed was cute before.And her eyes, had they always had golden flecks that caught the light?

_Don’t look at me like that._

‘Like what?’He asked, then realised her mouth hadn’t moved, his own falling open.‘Wait…’

She pulled a face as she took in the look of surprised realisation on his.‘Yeah.’

‘And you can…?’

‘Why do you think I was humming that stupid song?’She muttered.‘You couldn’t get it out of your head.You kept me awake.’

‘You knew?’

She shrugged.‘I didn’t know it was you until yesterday.’

‘And Lance?’

‘He’s not as stupid as he looks.’

‘That’s still debatable.’She sputtered a small laugh and he grinned broadly.‘There’s that smile.’

‘You’re not mad, are you?Or disappointed?’She asked rapidly.‘Because I know I’ve always just been one of the team, and it might shift the dynamic, or our relationship somehow, or it might get weird.Because I’m weird, not because you’re weird, because you’re awesome and…’

She hadn’t even stopped for breath but what she had left was stolen by his lips on hers, his hand coming up to touch her cheek softly.He drew back and she took in a long draw of air, her cheeks red and eyes wide, and for the first time in days they both had clarity.‘Or, you know, we could just do that more.’

‘Best birthday ever.’He said quietly as his other arm curved around her waist and drew her closer.

‘Hey, it’s my birthday, not yours.’She teased as her hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair.

‘Then I guess I’d better make sure you never forget it.’He murmured as he began to close the gap between them once more.‘Hey, Pidge?’

‘What?’She fluttered open eyes she had only just closed.

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘Did you just…?’Her question was cut off by his lips again and she pulled him closer, her body and mind settling with a soothing wave that encompassed them both, sealing them for what they were to one another, and what they always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! What did you all think?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has liked, commented, and shared this work! Please take a minute to check out my others and, if you get the chance, check out my original novels on Amazon!  
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Andromeda-Newton-4-Book-Series/dp/B07B7PLGGV/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1532983019&sr=8-2&keywords=andromeda+newton
> 
> Thanks in advance!  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Voltron/Kidge sideblog! Come find me on tumblr @kidgetrash!


End file.
